The Kidnapp of the Twins
by FFabeonG
Summary: "We will find them. They'll be ok." Only a couple of chaotic days after the first fall of Voldemort, three-year-olds Fred and George are kidnapped! Will- or can- they be saved in time? Enjoy and R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Walk_**

"Arthur!" Molly rushed to greet her husband as he entered the Burrow, the bags under his eyes showing how tired he was. He hugged his wife tightly, then hugged Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and little Ron before answering all his children's questions about how he was without giving anything of his work away to them. Then he made an excuse to get them out of the room before turning back to Molly, who was pale. "Is it true then?" she whispered, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes." Arthur slumped down in a chair and held his head in his hands "It's true."

Molly closed her eyes, letting her tears escape her eyes as the fact that two of her good friends had been killed, murdered, set in. She moved round to behind her husband and gently massaged his shoulders, trying to relive his tenseness.

"But their son Harry...he lived?" she asked softly

"No-one knows why." Arthur lifted his head "All anyone knows is that they were betrayed and You-Know-Who killed them."

"Betrayed?" Molly repeated "But...no." Arthur got to his feet and hugged her again as her tears fell and she said "Not Sirius. Please don't say it was him."

"I'm afraid it was." He replied quietly "He betrayed them, as well as killing Peter."

"Pettigrew?" Molly's eyes widened in horror "Oh poor poor Remus! That's...all his best friends...in one night."

"It's horrible, I know." Arthur nodded, gently rocking her in comfort. They stayed like that for a while before Molly pulled back and dried her eyes.

"It is horrible." She agreed, going to get his supper out of the oven and setting it on the table for him.

"Thanks. It's been a long day."

"So I can tell." Molly nodded, then dusted off her hands "You know, I think I'll go for a walk. You don't mind if I do?"

"I can look after Ron or any of the kids if you want." Arthur offered, looking up at her.

"I'll ask if any of them want to come." Molly walked through to the sitting room, where her children were and said "Anyone want to come on a walk through the fields with me?"

"Yeah!" Fred and George called grinningly in unison

"I'll come too, Mum!" Bill got up

"And me!" so did Percy.

"Do you want to come as well, Charlie?" Molly questioned as she summoned their coats and helped Fred and George button theirs up

"No thanks" was the reply, no explanation given, so they said goodbye to Arthur and headed outside.

* * *

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Percy asked. Molly was jolted from her thoughts, but she forced a smile.

"Nothing dear." She said "Remember what I told you?"

"The war is over. No more fighting." Bill repeated. Molly nodded

"We're safe now." She smiled "Fred! George! Don't go near that stream!"

"Why?" Fred called over his shoulder as Bill went over the rainy field to almost drag them away from the swelling stream.

"It's dangerous-George!" Bill shook the twin's shoulder. George had been staring at the stream intently and part of it had begun to flow up into the air, as if controlled by George's gaze. "Not here!" the eldest boy hissed as he brought them back to Molly.

"Thank you Bill." She said, then leant down "Listen boys. He's right. None of that outside of home, ok?"

"Ok..." they replied in unison, glancing at each other. Just then, a sharp guest of wind blew Percy's hat off his head and he turned to get it, only to see a tall man use the summoning charm to bring it into his hands behind them.

"Here you are." He smiled, leaning down to give it back.

"My hat!" Percy gleefully took it back.

"Percy, what do you say?" Molly said sharply

"Thank you." Percy said obediently and the man replied that it was no problem.

"Thank you for that." Molly said, trying to keep half an eye on the twins, who were running round in circles as if chasing something. "He loses that hat so often..."

"Well this windy weather certainly doesn't help either, 'ey?" the man commented

"Oh of course! It's been windy for ages now, it seems." Molly nodded.

"Good old English weather." The man nodded, then gave the children a friendly glance over "These all yours?" he asked

"Yes-Percy, put that hat on now before you lose it again!" Molly turned slightly to fix her son's hat.

"You are Percy?" the man enquired with a smile.

"Yes I am." Percy grinned broadly up at him "Nice to meet you." Bill snorted with laughter at this and Fred and George collapsed into giggles, but the man chuckled and shook Percy's hand formally.

"Nice to meet you too, Percy. I'm John." He straightened up "A future Ministry kid there, I think." He smiled

"Well we hope so!" Molly smiled warmly at Percy. "Would you like that, Perce?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think I'd like the Ministry much." Bill suddenly said "It sounds like too much writing."

"No-one likes paperwork, young man, you're completely right." John beamed.

"Work is borwing!" George and Fred skidded to a halt on John's right.

"vewy borwing!" Fred added to his twin's comment.

"Ve_r_y bo_ring_, please speak properly." Molly sighed

"Kids these days, hmm?" John chortled, looking from Fred to George "How do you manage telling these two apart, anyway?!"

"He's Fred and I'm George!" Fred grinned.

"Nice try, boys." Molly shook her head, smiling "It's the other way round; Fred has the small birthmark just above his left eyebrow."

"Extremely subtle, then!" John laughed as Fred tried to flatten his fringe to hide the mark but it wasn't long enough.

"Mummy..." Bill was looking at the sky "Did you bring the umbrella? It's raining."

"Oh Merlin's beard, I knew there was something I forgot!" Molly also looked at the darkening sky as Percy covered his hat with his hands. John grimaced.

"I forgot mine as well..." he muttered "And I've got to be home soon..."

"Oh, don't let us take up any more of your time." Molly started to help Percy pull his hood up over his hat.

"Not at all!" John reassured her "It was lovely talking to you and your children, but I must bid you farewell!"

"Bye bye!" Percy waved at him.

"Goodbye!" John turned on the spot and vanished with a crack as Molly got to her feet and Bill raised his head from getting his gloves on.

"Oh where are they now?" she exclaimed exasperatedly as she saw no sign of Fred and George.

"I'll check the stream." Bill said, half glumly yet half smilingly. Molly and Percy waited for a minute or two before he came back with a slight frown on his face. "I didn't see them..." he said.

"Fred! George!" Molly called, but no reply came.

"Not a funny joke!" Percy called as well, but there was only silence as the rain fell faster. Molly was beginning to panic.

"Georgie!" she cried "Freddie! Where are you!" The three of them walked back along the path, calling for the twins as they walked and soon they were back at the Burrow, but without Fred or George. "Boys, go inside." Molly commanded, trying to keep the worry out of her voice "I'm going to keep looking."

**"Ouch!"**

**"Let go!"**

**"What you dowing?"**

**_"Shut up, the pair of you! Stupify!"_**

* * *

_A/N: (gasp) what's happened to our favourite twins? Stick around to find out... and R&R of course :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Fweddie?"_

"_Georgie! Are you there?"_

"_I'm here! Where are we?"_

"_I don't know. I scared."_

"_Me scared too."_

"_What that man do to us?"_

"_I don't know. It's vewy dark."_

"_I can't see you!"_

"_I'm here, Fwed."_

"_You ok, Georgie?"_

"_Yeah, but I want Mummy!"_

"_Me too!"_

* * *

Arthur pulled on his coat and stepped outside into the growing storm and turned to magically seal the door behind him. Molly still wasn't back, and he was worried. All Bill and Percy had been able to tell him was their meeting with the strange man and that afterwards, they couldn't find Fred or George, so he was going to help his wife search.

He didn't have far to walk. Molly was standing by the stream, calling the twins' names desperately.

"Molly!" he hastened to her side to see that she was crying.

"Oh, Arthur!" she turned and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing, "What have I done?!"

"Molly, whatever has happened is _not your fault_!" he said firmly "Did you find them?"

"N-No! That man's taken them and I should have been watching more carefully! It's my fault!"

"It's not." Arthur repeated, hugging her close as her tears soaked his shirt. "Come home." He commanded softly "I'll alert the Order and we'll find them. They'll be ok."

"What if they're not?" Molly whimpered. Arthur led her slowly back to their house and he replied with,

"They will be."

"Mum!" Charlie jumped to his feet as they entered and ran over to hug his mother. "Did you find them?"

Molly shook her head, unable to speak and held her arms out to hug all her children desperately.

"Where are they?" Percy wailed and Ron too, was crying. Arthur picked up his youngest son and cradled him, drying his bright blue eyes.

"We will find them." He reassured them all "They'll be ok."

Just then, Bill pointed to the window,

"Dad, what's that?" he asked. Arthur opened the window and a jet black owl dropped a folded letter into his palm before flying off again. The paper was dark blue in colour and rain-spattered, but for some reason Arthur felt his hands shaking and he knew that this was not a thing to open in front of the others so, when he checked that they were all preoccupied, Arthur slipped next door and unfolded the letter. Written in cursive gold ink were the words,

_Weasleys,_

_As you have no doubt realised, I have your sons. And they are alive. For now, at least. But if you, either of you, breathe a single word about what you know, I will kill them. And I will know if you talk-I have my ways, my spies, my messengers._

_I suppose your choice is simple; keep quiet, or get them back as dead bodies. And I won't make it quick for them. Or painless._

_I am watching._

Here the letter ended, and it seemed to Arthur as it was impossible to breathe. He forced a couple of deep breaths as the sound of many young feet pitter-pattering up the creaky stairs, and Molly soon came through the door.

"I've sent them to bed, it's late." She said, then her red-rimmed eyes fell to the letter in his hand "What...is...that?" her hand flew to her mouth and she stared in horror at her husband. "It's from him, isn't it? He's written to tell us they're dead!"

"They're alive." Arthur closed his eyes and Molly fell into the chair with a weak sob. "They're alive, Molly. But he says that if we tell anything we know, he'll..." Arthur couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to say it.

"W-What can we do?" Molly cried. Arthur opened his eyes, crouched down and gently wiped her eyes.

"I can tell the Order they're missing. Now tell me, what did this man look like?"

Molly straightened up and said,

"He was tall, with dark black hair that was nearly shoulder-length and he had a slight beard growing. He was quite burly and his face...i don't know, it was sort of...twisted." she looked at him "Is that enough?"

"If it's who I think it is, more than enough." Arthur said gravely, getting to his feet. "I'll contact Moody, and the others now."

"Who do you think it is?" Molly asked, confused. Her husband just continued to pull on his coat without replying. He didn't want to say it might be one of the men who had killed her brothers.

"I'll be back soon." He said softly, before heading outside and dissaparating with a _crack_!

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter... the next one won't be much longer, but the final chapter will make up for it in all respects! pleeeeeeease R&R  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"So, care to explain why you're calling us at this hour?" Mad-Eye Moody stumped into the main room of The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters to find Arthur seated by the glowing fire, staring blankly at the glowing embers.

"Arthur! What's happened?" Remus Lupin entered the room in his normal please-don't-notice-I'm-here fashion, and behind him was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I do hope you'll forgive my intrusion, Arthur." He said kindly, seeing the ginger man's surprise "But I was merely trespassing on Remus' time when your owl arrived and I hoped I may be of use."

"Yes. All help will be great." Arthur nodded and got to his feet. The others saw how pale he seemed. "My twins have been kidnapped by who I suspect is Antonin Dolohov and I need your help."

Moody gave a sort of snarling noise and Remus stifled a gasp of horror. Dumbledore looked grave and he went to grip Arthur's shoulder tightly.

"Have no fear; we will find them. I presume he took them as blackmail?" he said and Arthur nodded mutely.

"Not a worry! We've got Dolohov marked and being traced at this instant!" Moody barked "You're sure it's him?"

"Molly's account of his appearance matched him." Arthur said "Dark hair, twisted face, burly..."

"Beginnings of a beard?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Came the reply "How'd you know?"

"Had a pretty bad run in with him a week before Voldemort fell." Remus said quietly.

"He's a very bad man to cross." Dumbledore nodded "But they will be safe, we can promise you that."

"I'll get on him now!" Moody was stumping around the room excitedly "The second I've got his position, you! Lupus-sorry, Lupin! You can track him, right?"

"I can do that." Lupin nodded. "They'll be ok, Arthur."

"By Merlin's beard, they will be! I swear that by this time tomorrow you'll have them home safe!" Moody stumped out and the others followed into the night.

* * *

"Ow! You hurt me!"

"_Either of you keep yelling and I'll do more than hurt you!"_

"But we not yelling-"

*SMACK* "Ah!"

"Georgie-!"

"_Silence! ...now, your parents know the deal, we'll see if they stick to it, hmm?"_

"You are howwible..."

*SMACK* "Ow!"

"No hurt George, please!"

"_How very touching. Maybe I should kill you first, just so you don't have to see me murder your dear Georgie... or then again, I would be amused at your reaction."_

* * *

_A/N aaaaakkk, these short chapters...THE FINALE APPROACHES, MY DEAR READER DO NOT FEAR! R&R, pweease?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"You're sure this is the place?" Remus whispered.

"Positive." Moody growled back.

"But we can't get in until Dolohov comes back?" Arthur questioned nervously. It was just after 9:00pm the next day, or rather-night, and the four that had met were hidden in the shadow of the looming trees on Occultus Street, waiting for their target to return. In response to Arthur's question, Moody looked at Lupin, who had been tracking Dolohov all day. He nodded

"The house doesn't appear until he's in front of it and vanishes the second he's in it." He said in his quiet, faltering way.

"So how-?" Arthur began, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore,

"Don't worry, I will make sure the house does not vanish." He reassured the ginger man "It will work."

"There he is!" Remus hissed softly, pointing to a man striding through the dim streetlight. Like the Weasley's descriptions, he was tall, burly, and had the beginnings of a beard. However the hat he wore on his head shadowed the rest of his face so they couldn't see if it was the twisted shape. The man looked both left and right, but didn't look behind him at the trees, before pulling a pale brown and sharp-looking wand out of his sleeve. Arthur saw Dumbledore raising his own wand at the same time out of the corner of his eye. Then Dolohov swooped his wand in a sort of trail that left a glow in the air in front of him and out of no-where, a tall black forboding house seemingly shot up out of the ground and Dumbledore muttered something while slashing his wand in a downwards motion. As Dolohov entered the house and slammed the door, it glowed pure white and the house seemed to flicker, but remained solid.

"Brilliant, Albus." Moody shook his head "Absolutely brilliant. Now, let's see what we can, well, see!" he led them forward to the house and they soon found that they could position themselves just under the front right-hand window without being seen.

"Won't any muggles think this a bit, um, queer?" Arthur whispered.

"I doubt they can see the house, none of them seemed to notice a thing when I saw this before." Remus replied, also in a whisper.

"Albus, you're the tallest." Moody gave something near a grin at the excitement and tension surrounding them. "What d'you see?"

Dumbledore straightened up slightly and looked in.

"He's pacing." He said "He keeps looking at the clock as if waiting for something."

Arthur clenched his fists to try and stop them from shaking. He hadn't told any of them about the second letter he'd received earlier that day, or it's content. All he had done was insist, almost plead, that they be there before 10:00pm. Now Lupin stood on his tiptoes and also peeked in, pushing his slightly tangled hair out of his eyes in order to see better.

"He's waiting for something...and hoping it won't happen." He murmured. Suddenly, the night's silence was sharply broken as the nearby church bell began to toll. 10:00pm.

"Hey, that's exited him!" Moody pointed. Dolohov had leapt to his feet, looking at his clock as though Christmas had come early.

"We need to go in. Now!" Arthur fought to keep his voice calm, yet urgent.

"Too right." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the door as they approached it, and it flew open with a _CRASH_!

"No!" Dolohov came charging through as they pushed through the entranced and shot spell after spell at them, the first few only blocked by Moody's lightning-fast shield spell. Remus was the first to retaliate, shooting a stunning spell which Dolohov flicked away with a lazy air, sending it smashing into the wall behind him. Then his icy eyes fell on Arthur and his twisted face contorted further as he sneered. "Should've known I'd be seeing you!" he spat "Come to save your twins, hey? How...PATHETIC!" on his last word, he shot a jet of green light straight towards Arthur, but the force of the protective spell Dumbledore threw up in the nick of time nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Then with a snarl, Dolohov spun his wand to Dumbledore, but before he could utter a word, Moody roared,

"OH NO YOU DON'T, S**M!" his spell caught the Death Eater off guard, sending him toppling backwards, and within seconds, both Remus and Arthur had fired ropes from their wands that wrapped around Dolohov and trapped him. His wand clattered from his hand and through he struggled, it was no use. Moody kicked the man's wand away and dragged him to the main room, the one the four had been looking into, and flung him into a chair, pointing his own wand right at Dolohov's face. "One move." He breathed "And I will not hesitate."

"You think my game's up, don't you?" Dolohov's eyes glittered dangerously "You think it's all over for us, all of us. But it's not. The Dark Lord will come again-"

"Spare us your ravings." Dumbledore glared down at him. "Where. Are. They?"

"Why don't you find them yourselves?" Dolohov did not look pleased at having been interrupted in his little speech. Dumbledore glanced at Remus and Arthur, who understood the silent order and went through the stained door on the right, which led into an equally dark corridor.

"_Lumos_." Remus murmured and light flooded the narrow corridor.

"Look!" Arthur rested his hand on a barely visible door that was almost perfectly moulded with the wall. In fact, if Remus hadn't been facing in that direction when his wand had illuminated, they would have missed it altogether. "How do we get in to this?" Arthur muttered, tapping the door with his wand. He tried _Alohomora, _to no avail.

"Hang on. Arthur, can you hold a light so I can try something please?" Lupin moved towards the door as the other man cast the lumos charm and pointed it at the door. Then, raising his wand, Remus copied the pattern Dolohov had used to get into the house and, sure enough, the door sprang out and solidified with a sucking sound. He turned the handle, the door swung open, and a rush of freezing air hit them from this inside.

And there, huddled in the corner and holding to each other in fear, were Fred and George.

"Boys!" Arthur ran in and flung his arms around them.

"Daddy!" they cried as they hugged him back and burst into tears, tears which had obviously been held back for a while. Arthur had dropped his wand, so Remus lifted his high and filled the room with light as the twins were assured by their father they were safe.

"It's ok, it's ok." Arthur kept saying "Daddy's here. You'll be ok." Then he turned to his companion and Lupin could see the immense relief in his face. "Remus, I don't think I can carry them both and we need to get them out of this cold." When Remus nodded, Arthur hugged his twins again, then asked softly "George, I can't carry both of you at once. Do you mind if Lupin takes you?" the twin rubbed his eyes and shook his head, so Remus gently picked him up, letting the toddler's tired head fall onto his shoulder as his tiny tears fell. When Arthur lifted Fred up, the twins reached out and grasped the other's hand, as if seeking reassurance they were together.

"I bet they've been doing that all this time." Lupin said softly, looking down at little George and Fred.

"Thank goodness they were together, though." Arthur murmured as they left the room and re-entered the corridor. "If they weren't...who knows?" he broke off to re-tell his sons that they were safe as they whimpered at the -what was to them- harsh light of the main room. Dolohov growled in anger at seeing them and the twins cried out, though Fred more in mingled anger and fear, and George just in plain terror as he tried to twist away from their captor, dropping his brother's hand in the process.

"Hey hey, it's ok; we've got you." Remus reassured him, tilting his chin up to wipe away his tears. He partly listened to the other three confronting Dolohov on his motives, but when George turned his head to look at Fred again, something caught Remus' eye. "George...what's this?" the boy turned to look at Lupin again.

"W-What's what?" he asked. Lupin gingerly brushed a finger over his left cheek, but George still winced and his twin reached for his hand again, calling his name.

"Wo-What is it, Freddie?" his father looked down at the toddler he was holding.

"Arthur..." Remus had moved slightly more into the light and could see clearly now what he had seen before "You might want to take a look at this..." Confused, Arthur moved closer to look, but when he saw the dark, hand-shaped bruises on George's cheek, his expression changed to pure fury. He turned back to the smirking Dolohov, shaking in anger.

"You. Hit. My. Son!" he yelled, more as a statement than anything else.

"Something you obviously don't do enough!" the Death Eater retorted, but Moody swished his wand and robbed the man of his voice. Dumbledore, meanwhile, placed a hand on Arthur's wrist.

"Contain yourself." He said sternly "Anger never healed anything. This man will get all he deserves in Azkaban, we know that. Now, may I suggest you and Remus take these two home? I will come as well, and Alastor-"

"I'll take care of this." Moody jerked a thumb at Dolohov.

"Good." Dumbledore nodded when Arthur suddenly said,

"Dumbledore, if you wouldn't mind...I mean, if its convenient..." he trailed off as he looked at Fred and George again, then said quietly "I-I don't want them growing up with this in their memories, so..." Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Of course." He nodded "Of course. I should have thought of it myself." He gently tapped the twins on their foreheads, and within seconds, they were asleep. Then he pointed his wand at them and murmured, "_Obliviate_"

Fred and George's eyelids fluttered slightly, but they didn't wake up, and Arthur looked even more relieved.

"Thank you so much." He said, hugging Fred closer and kissing George's forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

It was late. And Molly was worried. Glancing again and again at the clock, which still showed Arthur as being at work, but now the twins were with him. Suddenly, there were two loud _crack_s from outside, and Molly rushed out to see Arthur and Remus Lupin coming towards the house, each carrying a twin. Behind them was Dumbledore

"Fred! George!" she cried rushing out. Then with a mother's eyes, she immediately noticed George's cheek and took him from Remus. Arthur put a finger to his lips, but he was smiling.

"They're asleep." He said softly "And won't wake up until morning, hopefully."

"Thank Merlin..." Molly gently kissed Fred's forehead, so so glad that they were safe. "And thank you so much." She said, addressing Lupin and Dumbledore.

"No problem." Remus replied, looking around as if unsure of what to do.

"Molly, all that matters is that they are safe." Dumbledore smiled and went on to tell her about the memory charm. "The last thing they will remember is going on the walk with you."

"They won't remember meeting that man?" she asked anxiously.

"No." Dumbledore reassured her "And I think it may be better for them that way. I confess, I do not know if time may cause the charm to waver, but their childhood will not be marred with this."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Molly gently ran a finger over the bruises on George's cheek, wondering which spell would be the most effective. "And thank you, Remus." She added, glancing up at him. Lupin gave a little shake of the head, as if to say it was nothing, then both he and Dumbledore waved goodbye before turning on the spot and dissaparating away. Molly and Arthur brought their sons inside and carried them up to bed, Molly staying for a while to heal George's cheek. Then, just before she left the room, the twins stirred and without waking, reached out for each other's hands, which they grasped tightly. Molly just smiled and whispered, "Sleep well."

* * *

_A/N :3 ...I love sweet endings. Can you tell?  
_


End file.
